dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mace
"An accident prone social misfit, Mace isn't particularly smart- or fast- or anything. Despite his shortcomings, can he discover what it takes to protect his friends?" - From the Cast page of the Dreamkeepers website. Mace is one of the main characters and the protagonist of Dreamkeepers. Prior to events that take place in Volume One, Mace resided at Grunn's Orphanage. He is currently on the run. Appearance Mace appears to be more of a feline hybrid with a raccoon’s tail. He has marine blue pupils, large ears, and has brown triangular patches on his white fur body. He usually wears a tan colored winter jacket, and beige cargo shorts. In the prelude, he wore a red hoodie sweater. He is one of those Dreamkeepers who appears short in height. Personality As an optimist, Mace is always the one to look at the bright side of things, with his physical resilience to match his similar emotional endurance. It's no wonder why he’s the light-hearted mischievous joker from the characters in the series. He is rarely seen moping around, but rather spending his time enjoying life and plotting his next big plan. The mischief and odd happenings that occur around him have given him an ill reputation with his peers and mentors. However, this oddly doesn’t earn him an attraction to the girls he met on his way, and would rather chose Whip for his cuteness and cuddliness. Ironically, Mace has few friends that he knows he can trust on and share with his adventures. Despite his cheerful side, he shelters a fragile sensitive side that he rarely exposes to others; he doesn’t want seeing them hurt or tortured, and would try to protect them and keep their promises as best as he could. Mace has a history of disobedience and deviant thought patterns, manifesting in an almost total lack of respect for authority. Like Bast, he's is a troublemaker from the law as well and treats them with impunity. However, instead of resulting in rash decisions and violence, he tends to escape and solve them in a hilarious way. History Past Mace was left in the care of Grunn at his orphanage right around the time he was born, alongside Whip who together would grow up to where they were inseparable. Mace would end up to consider him as his brother despite the difference in appearance and form. Prelude Volume 1 Chapter 1 Shortly after Paige falls out of her boat after it is tipped over by Randy, Mace and Whip help her out of the water with an oar. Together, they row back to the orphanage as Mace declares he has a prank in store for Randy. Sometime later, they are in the mess hall, sitting down for lunch. Since they were the last ones in, they got the least amount of food. Mace generously spooned most of his food onto Paige's plate, which she responded to with a hug. Afterwards, she handed him a pendent shaped like her head, claiming that it was for him to look at in case he got lonely. After Paige gives Mace the pendent, they decide to put their plan into action. As Mace asks Whip for the plans that they had drawn, Mace yells at Whip, who had secretly stolen the rest of his food. As Whip reluctantly returns it to Mace's plate, they go over the plan. Mace had stolen a handful of coins from Grunn and coated them with female bander pheromones. The plan was to drop the coins for Randy to pick up and a male bander would come running to pounce on him, attracted to the female scent. Seeing Randy close by, Mace puts the plan into action. As he and Whip casually walk past Randy's table, the coins suddenly fall out of Mace's pocket. Mace puts on an act of blunder while Randy instantly jumps to the floor to take the coins. However, Grunn suddenly appears, looking for the coins and the person who stole them. Randy would then proceed to tattle on Mace as the other orphans silently side with him. Mace attempts to plead his case, but Grunn would congratulate Randy as he grabbed his coins with a balled-up fist, while Mace looks on in fear. Suddenly, a male bander smashes through the doorway and spots the source of the female scent in Grunn's hand. Mace and the other orphans then become unwilling witnesses to Grunn being sexually assaulted by the male bander. As Grunn manages to punch the bander off, forcing it to crash through the floor of the mess hall and into the water below, he would then grab Mace and deliver a punch to his face. Paige rushes to his aid, but Grunn shoves her away. After Grunn orders Mace and Whip to fix all the damage, Mace is tossed out of the mess hall. Later on, Mace and Whip are repairing a dock beam down in the water. A wave hits Mace, causing him to be coated in bander slime. As he reaches over and pulls a splinter out of Whip's arms, Mace comes up with a plan to run away from the orphanage with Paige. As he and Whip iron out the plan, they are called up to the dock by Grunn. Grunn orders them to head into the city to pick up his favorite fermentae and to be back by eleven or else Paige would take over on the repairs. With that in mind, Mace and Whip race off. While in the Margate District, Mace prattles on about the freedoms of being a runaway, but then has to pull Whip away from a group of adoring girls. As Mace reminds Whip of what they had to do, he carelessly runs into a girl. It was Lilith Calah, who was now slightly covered in Mace's bander slime. She politely pardons Mace for the collision and happily goes on her way. Mace instantly falls in love with her, but Whip smacks him across the head, reminding him of their errand. Later that night, as they are returning home with Grunn's fermentae, Mace decides to postpone the runaway plan until the Harvest Festival for a chance to go out with Lilith. Chapter 2 The next morning, Mace and Whip groggily look away from their work to look over at Grunn, who had fallen asleep on the beach. Paige comes by to talk with them from a boat being rowed by the Konkords. At that moment, a siren goes off nearby. Grunn awakes from his slumber to tell the orphans in the boats to head to the cleaning room with their catches and those with school to get going. Mace and Whip quickly race off into the city. Sometime later, they arrive at the Margate District Learning Center. As they walk in and arrive to their locker, a tall, young man is leaning against it with a sneer. Mace asks the boy to step aside, but he simply ignores him. Annoyed, Mace grabs the boy by the red scarf he wore. In response, the boy flings Mace head first into the opposite lockers. A fight would then break out between Mace and Whip and the boy which would eventually result in a bloody nose for the boy. Moments later, a faculty member arrives to break up the fight. Lilith, who was watching the fight nearby, volunteers to take the boy, known as Bast, to the infirmary. Mace and Whip, however, are sent to detention. In detention, Mace and Whip notice a high-tech gun nested in the nearest corner of the room. Just then, Mr. Nibbs enters the room and informs them that the gun is a non-lethal safety weapon meant to keep students from leaving the room. Moments later, he turns the lights off and turns on a learning movie on the wall-mounted data-scroll. While Mr. Nibbs had his back turned, Mace and Whip make their way into a ceiling vent just above them. While in the vent, they run into a pink imp Dreamkeeper named Namah, who leads them to a security room. There, they find a cluster of data-scrolls that displayed Mace and Whip's school profiles. Notcing the manual controls for the safety weapons, Whip grins and presses the button to engage them. Mace and Whip grin at each other as they lock onto Nibbs while Namah gleefully writes in her journal. Back in the detention room, Nibbs wipes away a tear as the movie ended. Realizing the boys weren't in the room, he sneers then hears the gun closest to him clicking as it turns to aim at him. Suddenly, Mace yells a quip over the gun's intercom and fires, shooting green foam all over Nibbs. In the security room, Mace and Whip bust out laughing. Then, they turn on the intercom to hear Nibbs yelling at them while laughing uncontrollably from the foam's neural effects. After Mace scolds Whip for eating an old hamburger, the three new friends bid farewell as Namah walks to the door and Mace and Whip sneak back into the vents. Later, Mace and Whip stop in the vent running through the infirmary to see Lilith and Bast. After Bast asks Lilith out to the Harvest Festival, which she accepted, Whip sadly looks to Mace, who had already left. At the end of the vent leading to the outside, Mace roughly kicks the grating out and leaves the school with Whip close behind. They both exchange unhappy glances as they walk through the rain together. Sometime later, the two boys had broken into a restaurant's storage cellar to have a bite to eat and steal some supplies for the runaway plan. Gathering their supplies, the two boys return to the orphanage. Walking into the tent, they find Paige crying next to her bed. She tells them that Randy was scaring her, saying that a "Sandman" was coming to get her. Mace reassures her that there was no such thing and even if there was, he would protect her. Informing Paige of his plan, she excitedly accepts to join them in running away. She runs off to get some things for the trip and takes Mace's jacket with her to wash it. Mace asks Whip to go watch over her due to the severity of the storm. As the nearby glow-orb begins to go out, Mace falls asleep. Suddenly, from the darkness, a creature with bright blue eyes emerges and grabs Mace by his throat. As Mace struggles with the creature, Whip returns and bites the creature's head, taking a chunk out of it. A blue gas shoots out from the creature, causing the nearby sleeping orphans to awaken and begin choking. Mace escapes from the tent as the creature gives chase. As he grabs onto a rope leading over the water, a massive wave tears the rope from the dock, throwing Mace into the ocean. He struggles to stay above water, but his legs were tangled by a net. As he began to sink, Whip grabs him and pulls him to shore. Together, they run back to the orphanage as Whip goes to check on the other orphans. Mace heads to the washroom to find Paige. As he arrives, he falls to his knees, finding Paige's mutilated corpse on the floor, her blood staining the walls. Chapter 3 Minutes later, Whip and the other orphans arrive to witness the scene. Randy suddenly jumps on Mace, telling the others to get Grunn as he caught Paige's murderer. But, before he could do anything else, Mace kicks him in the balls, allowing him to break free. Grabbing his jacket, Mace and Whip flee from the orphanage. The next day, late in the afternoon, Mace and Whip are brought to Igrath's home by Scinter, where Grunn and Igrath were waiting. Mace had been knocked out, while Whip had bit down on Scinter's arm and wouldn't let go until they arrived. As Mace awakens, Grunn questions Mace on what happened the previous night. Mace goes into detail about the creature that attacked him, what it looked like, and what it did to Paige. Moments later, Lilith and Namah arrive, both badly wounded, with their pet ryuu-neko Cuddles following them. Namah explains to Igrath how Tinsel tried to kill them after she overheard Tinsel arranging someone's murder with a man named Ravat. Afterwards, Mace and Whip watch as Igrath and Scinter help Lilith and Namah with their injuries. Later that night, the teens are put in a room to sleep for the night. As the others fall asleep, Mace remains awake long enough to swear to Paige that he would kill the monster that took her life. Volume 2 Chapter 4 Early the next morning, Mace wakes up. He rubs his head as events of the past few days flash before his eyes. He then looks over to Lilith and leans over to look at her more closely, but gets bitten in the arm by Cuddles. He covers his mouth to keep from yelling, quips at the ryuu-neko, then leaves the room as he puts on his jacket. Then, he hears the voices of Grunn, Igrath and Scinter in a nearby room. After listening in on them for a few minutes, they acknowledge his presence and invite him in to talk. As Mace questions them about why they believed his explanation from yesterday so soon, Igrath begins to answer him, but then a strange, moth-like creature taps at the window. The adults instantly react as Igrath smothers Mace's face. Sometime later, Igrath grabs the girls with Mace and Whip already in his arms. He takes them to a telepad in his basement, throws them onto it, and teleports them to an unknown location. As the teens gather their thoughts and investigate their surroundings, Whip finds some jackets for them to wear since the cave-like room was cold. Bundling up, the teens proceed through the fortress-like structure and soon find the exit. They emerge from the fortress to find they were at the top of the Starfall Mountains, miles away from the city. Mace looks up to see the peak of the mountain, but nearly stumbles off the balcony they stood on. Lilith manages to save him, pulling him back as they both fall on the balcony in a pile. As Namah drags Whip off in search of food, Lilith and Mace talk about the Sandman. Later, after Namah manages to find some food in the fortress, they settle down to eat outside while they continue to discuss what they knew from past few days of misfortune. Finishing their meal, they decide on what to do next. In the end, they settle for returning to the city. Later, they are making their way down the slopes of the mountain when they hear a strange rumble behind them. Turning around, a Nightmare being ridden by Wisp emerged from the snow, preparing to attack the teens. Chapter 5 Mace rushes over to save Lilith, who stood frozen in fear. As Whip distracted Wisp, Mace, Lilith and Namah slide uncontrollably down the slopes while the Nightmare pursued. They fall off a cliff into a lake as an avalanche falls down and around them, creating an air pocket. As Wisp catches up to them, the Nightmare falls in from the top. Mace digs out of the pocket with Lilith and Namah following. They then jump into a hollow tree to escape as the Nightmare continued to pursue. Mace and Namah slide down into a shallow lake as Wisp attacks them. As she goes after Namah, Mace throws a rock at her. Using her Power, it phases through her head and hits Namah instead as she splits into four copies, sending one after Mace. Moments later, an air geyser erupts, sending Wisp and her copies up in the air while the copy attacking Mace flies to catch up with them. As Lilith slides down to the lake after being freed from the Nightmare thanks to Whip, they group up and proceed down the mountain. Sometime later, they make their way down the side of a cliff before coming to rest in a forest area decorated in lakes. As they contemplate the purpose and timing of Wisp's attack, Namah shoves a toad-like creature into Mace's jacket as revenge for the errant rock he threw earlier. Afterwards, they continue walking through the woods discussing whether the Nightmares had truly returned. Due to all the small streams and waterfalls nearby, Mace gains the urge to urinate. Using Whip as an excuse, he runs off to relieve himself. As he manages to drop his pants, Wisp and "Smiley" appear right in front of him. Wisp screams in shock and orders the Nightmare to attack as she flies away, forcing Mace to run. Mace and Whip reach the girls, telling them to run as Smiley gains on them, resuming the chase. Chapter 6 As the chase continued, the protagonists run into a tree and climbed up the leaves inside. Smiley tears the tree off its stump, slamming it onto the ground, then shoves its head into the open bottom. The protagonists hang on for dear life, but Lilith loses her grip and falls into Smiley's mouth, being swallowed whole. Smiley throws the tree down the hill as Mace and Namah groggily run up the hill to save Lilith while Whip gets a head start. All three reach the top to find Lilith had killed the Nightmare with her Power from the inside. Sometime later, as Lilith is washing off under a waterfall, Mace arrives to check on her while Namah attempts to shoo him away. He would end up sitting next to Namah as they talk about protecting one another and how they would find shelter for the night. Moments later, Namah sticks her arm in the water and pulls out Whip, who had snuck in to peep on Lilith from underwater. After Namah subtly threatens Whip with cannibalism, he angrily crawls over to Mace, who claims he'd let Namah have her way with Whip. Later that night, the teens find a large tree to hide and sleep in for the night. After an awkward conversation about how Mace and Whip can't afford toothgel like the girls, the group goes to sleep. Mace constantly looks over to Lilith, then gets up and sits in a hole of the tree. Whip joins him as Mace exclaims how they have to make sure nobody else dies because of him. Volume 3 Chapter 7 The next morning, Mace awakens to find Whip missing. As he climbs out of the tree, he finds Whip under the tree in a large, hollowed-out hole in the ground. As Mace muses over how well his relationship with Lilith is going, he gets a warning from Whip. They peer through the tree's roots to see Bast approaching with Cuddles on a leash. As Bast and Cuddles reach the tree, Bast calls out to Lilith, only to be interrupted by Mace and Whip. Mace and Bast holler at each other and prepare to fight until Lilith wakes up and greets Cuddles. After Namah wakes up as well, they both climb out of the tree and decide to follow Bast back to the city, much to Mace's mounting frustration. Later, the group proceeds through a farmer's large pen of yorps. As Mace steams over Bast's presence, he carelessly steps on a yorp's tail, sending it into a panicked run. The yorp slams into Namah, knocking her down into the mud. After she kicks the yorp away in a rage, Mace spots the farmer rushing over to them. The old man barely recognizes Lilith and decides to give her his data-scroll. As the farmer stumbles off, Mace suggests that they keep moving. Later, near the Sky Road, Bast leads the group to a hole in the ground leading to an abandoned mine shaft. As the group enters and proceeds through the shaft, the boys' anger boils over as they turn to fight, but Lilith is able to keep them separate. As Lilith gives Mace the data-scroll, they press on, following Bast through a sewer tunnel and up a pile of rubble leading to an abandoned building. There, Mace and Bast attempt to fight again, but Lilith again keeps them apart and convinces them not to fight anymore. As Lilith and Namah leave the building to have themselves apprehended, Bast demands for the scroll, but Mace refuses. As Bast is about to get violent, Mace sticks the scroll in his pants. Mace then tells Bast to tag along if he must as he and Whip leave with Bast close behind. Sometime later in a plaza, Bast continues demanding for the scroll as they stop at a watercar bound for the Margate District. Mace pays for the fare with a little extra, then tosses the red wallet he stole from Bast earlier into the water. Mace simply leans back in his seat and watches as Bast flings Whip down into the water below, only for Whip to casually float back up. Later in the Margate District, they sneak into the orphanage from the dock support beams. As Mace and Whip sneak into the bunk tent to swap Lilith's scroll for Randy's, they rush back out before Bast can enter. They then proceed to Grunn's office on his ship. As Mace again refuses to give up the scroll to Bast, he tries to lockpick the door, only for Bast to carelessly kick the door open. As they enter with a snoring Grunn inside, Mace begins looking around for evidence linking Grunn to the Sandman. Moments later, Bast finds a trapdoor leading into the ship's holds. The boys enter the holds and proceed down a flight of stairs, entering a room to find Kalei tied to a support beam. Mace goes into a panic, then Grunn stomps down the stairs. After Bast's attempt to stun Grunn with a 2 x 4 fails, Mace runs further into the room as Grunn reaches for the boys. Chapter 8 After Grunn manages to tie Mace and Bast to the support beam, Mace demands answers as Grunn takes Kalei down a mysterious hatch. Once he was gone, Bast frees himself with a knife. Keeping Mace tied up, Bast then grabs the scroll from Mace's pocket and leaves as Mace insults and threatens him. Mace pauses and smiles as he proceeds to free himself. Minutes later in Grunn's office, Whip emerges from the pot Grunn had used for a helmet during the assault on Igrath's house. As Mace grabs the slime-coated coins and some cash from Grunn's desk drawer, Mace and Whip head to the orphan's tent to retrieve Lilith's scroll. As they enter and grab the scroll from Randy's game bin, Randy himself enters. Mace begins putting stuff back into the bin, then stops as Randy freaks out over a piece of paper Mace grabbed. As Mace questions about the paper, Randy charges at him, but Mace simply shoves him away. Then, Mace begins reading the note, which is from Wisp. As Randy dodges Mace's questions with accusations and convoluted phrases, Whip whispers to Mace. Mace then remembers what Paige had told him about Randy scaring her, then grabs Randy in a rage. Randy yells for help as the other orphans run in. Mace gives one last cold statement to Randy, then runs out of the tent with the orphans trying to catch him. Far away on the beach, Mace looks back at the orphanage, then reads the directions on the note to Wisp's hideout. The brothers decide to find Wisp's hideout in order to capture the Sandman and clear their names of Paige's murder. Traveling to the Theophanies District, Mace and Whip enter a church. Making their way down beneath the church to the crypt, they walk into the vast room and see a makeshift shack illuminated by a glow-orb. They reach the shack and enter, finding notes on the wall involving Randy and the Sandman. Suddenly, Mace hears noises outside of the shack and look out to see an orange light in the darkness. A stranger addresses them, then Mace tells Whip that they would lose him in the dark. As Mace bolts out of the shack, however, he immediately runs into Ravat who is holding a torch. Mace watches as Ravat opens a stone coffin, throws the torch inside and starts playing with the corpse with his knife. Then, he prattles on about his allies before reaching into a small cabinet by Wisp's shack and pulling out a vial of glowing blue dust. Mace watches as Ravat reveals the Sandman from the orphanage, now inanimate. Spitting into the vial, Ravat pours the dust into the Sandman, bringing it to life. The Sandman jumps to the floor and approaches Mace. Mace sneers at Ravat, who suggests that Mace stay focused. Chapter 9 As Mace faces down the Sandman, Whip lashes out from his hiding spot to help. But, Ravat snatches him out of the air and stuffs him in Wisp's cabinet. Then, the Sandman attacks, going for Mace's eyes. Mace kicks the Sandman away and climbs up the wall to pull a nail out as a weapon. The Sandman reacts and grabs at Mace's hand, forcing him to drop the nail. He punches the Sandman in the face as he falls to the floor. Looking over at Wisp's shack, he retreats to it as the Sandman chases him in. Grabbing a pillow and using it as a shield, he pushes it into the Sandman as he takes a blanket and traps it inside like a sack. He then proceeds to fling and smash the Sandman against the floor and walls until he hears a snap in the bag. Mace drops the blanket with the Sandman still inside, then Ravat takes it away and throws it into the flaming coffin. Ravat summons his Power, then asks Mace to do the same. When Mace tells him he can't, Ravat grabs him by the throat and pins him to a wall. As Ravat berates him over how he lives his life, Mace pulls out the slime-coated coins he stole from Grunn and flung them in Ravat's face. He busts out laughing as he drops Mace to the floor, then kicks him in the ribs. Ravat then reveals to Mace that it wasn't the Sandman that killed Paige, but rather him who did it. As Ravat taunts Mace with this knowledge, Mace grabs the nail he dropped earlier and slams it into Ravat's left knee, then runs to try and free Whip. But, he stops as a field of dark green energy surrounds him, burning his feet. Ravat shows that his knee was unaffected by the nail and dares Mace to escape the energy field. As Ravat tauntingly shrinks the field around Mace, a male bander comes crashing in from the church above, attracted to the coins Mace had used moments before. As the bander and a mountain of debris lands on Ravat, Mace frees Whip from the cabinet and they both escape up the debris into the church. Later that night, Mace and Whip are in an alleyway as Mace sits with his face in his lap, devastated over the revelations he now knew. Sometime later, in a secluded spot of the Theophanies District overlooking the Sabbaton Towers wall, Mace is writing to Namah with the data-scroll. He informs her that Bast wasn't with him anymore. After a concerning pause on Lilith and Namah's side, Bast suddenly appears. He simply says "not in the mood" and sits with his arms crossed. Mace stares him down for a brief moment, then goes back to writing as Namah responds, saying that Lilith wants to group up for a new plan. As Mace tells her that he can't get into the Towers without getting caught, all three boys look up at the wall surrounding the massive tower. Volume 4 Chapter 10 The next day, Mace, Whip and Bast are watching over a doorway leading into the Sabbaton District. As Mace fumes over the newfound knowledge of Ravat being Paige's killer, he spots a group of school kids arriving to take a tour of the Towers' foundation. As he heads towards the group, he tries to apologize to Bast, who was going with them. Bast simply brushes Mace's apologies away and rants about how they didn't need to use the school group for cover to get inside the Towers. Mace agrees to go along with Bast's alternative plan, but claims he couldn't without his wallet and because Mace was still wanted for murder and would be spotted by security. Mace then frantically looks for a means to disguise himself. He convinces a boy to give up his hat by using Whip to pull off a fake magic trick. Once disguised, Mace and his friends enter the Towers, but not until a fire alarm had subsided. Down in the Towers' foundation, the boys meet up with Lilith and Namah. As Namah comments Mace on his disguise, Bast brings their attention to a squad of security coming from the elevators, alerted to Mace's presence. Wasting little time, the group steps off the main pathway and walk into the caverns and rock formations of the foundation. They come across an underground lake adorned with old statues. As they step into the water, they take cover behind the statues as a security guard scans the area. After Whip finds a hidden passage beneath the water, Mace dives in with his friends when the guard spots them. As they enter the passage, Mace follows his friends through the narrow cave. Later on, they stop at a cliff overlooking a large cavern, deciding to take a break. As Namah and Lilith argue over using their Powers to find a way down, Lilith asks for Mace's opinion, who claims he could have used his Power in a few situations. As the group goes silent, Mace offers to carry some of their supplies as he unzips one of their bags. Cuddles then jumps out and bites Mace's ear. After Lilith frees Cuddles from Mace's ear, she berates Namah for bringing him with them, only for Namah to retaliate with an angry rant aimed at Lilith's leadership. Stunned, Lilith decides to find a way down into the cavern for them. Mace quickly runs after her to reassure her, but she then tells him and the group about Tendril and what he did to Mr. Peaks in the Sabbaton library. Moments later, Tendril himself appears and delivers a lethal strike to Lilith's torso. Mace flings his arms up and fails to use his Power as Namah and Bast respond with their own. Tendril retreats after being injured as Lilith falls over the cliff with Bast jumping after her. Mace grabs onto Namah while Whip flies down to check on their friends. He comes back to report on their status. The three friends decide to follow the cliff to reach the bottom of the cavern. Minutes later, Mace berates himself for not being able to use his Power. Namah silences him as they see Tinsel Nanaja close by. Realizing she would find Lilith and Bast, they devise a plan to distract her. With the distraction successful, Mace and his friends run deeper into the cavern. Later, they find Lilith and Bast. As Namah picks up Lilith who was weak from using her Power to save Bast, Mace begins dragging an unconscious Bast by a blanket. Together, they press on through the caves. Sometime later, they reach the Lost Archives. Mace sits with Namah, Whip and a conscious Bast while Lilith scans the scrolls in the depository with her data-scroll. As Lilith decides she had done enough, the group prepare to return to the surface. Bast decides he should be left behind, but Mace and others loudly refuse. Whip suggests going deeper into the Archives, which Lilith and Namah decline, but as Tendril could be heard approaching, Mace declares they have no choice. As the group proceed through the Archives' labyrinth, Mace checks on Whip as his ability to fly suddenly disappears. Mace simply tells him to suck it up as they press on. They reach a dead-end room with a throne adorned in spikes. Before they could backtrack, Mace sets off an unknown trap that creates a racket. Whip warns them of Tendril's approach in the only hallway out. The group retreat behind the throne as Tendril enters and begins his search. In agony, Mace runs out and faces Tendril, demanding to know why he was so important. Tendril then grabs Mace, threatening to take his eyes if he didn't tell him where his friends were. Suddenly, Namah scales the wall and escapes through a hole in the ceiling, forcing Tendril to free Mace and give chase. Mace frantically tries to climb after them, but is pulled down by Lilith. They then collect Bast and escape the room. As they navigate the Archives, they use chalk to mark where they have gone. Moments later, Mace and Whip discover a collapsed wall leading out of the Archives. He steps out and slides down a ridge. He attempts to climb back up but the dirt is too fine. He tells Whip to bring the others to the exit and begins exploring. He recovers from nearly stumbling down a massive pile of rubble, then turns to see Tinsel calmly kneeling close by. Mace spins around to yell a warning but Tinsel kicks him squarely in the chest. Tinsel warns him to stay down but Mace throws his arms out at her, attempting to use his Power. Tinsel laughs it off and swats him away with her hair. Moments later, Lilith and Bast reach the exit and slide down the sandy ridge. They look up to see Tinsel pushing a large boulder down towards them. Mace quickly gets in the way and pleads for his Power to appear as he holds the boulder back, but Tinsel grabs him with her hair and jerks him out of the way. In a panic, Bast summons his full Power and obliterates the rock, the explosion flinging Mace into a nearby cave. As Mace groggily calls out to his friends, he begins sobbing in defeat. At that moment, a voice calls out to him. He looks up to see a spiritual being before him, calling itself a messenger. It tells him that he possessed the Power of the Ages, a Power only one could have. Instructing him where to go to unlock his Power, Mace attempts to get more answers from the spirit as it faded away, but it simply warned him to unlock his Power or everyone he loved would perish. He stared in shock as Whip appeared seconds later, holding an orb of light given to him by Bobby. Minutes later, Mace, his friends, and the Troika squad sent to rescue them retreated into the cave Mace was thrown into as Tendril gives chase. Mace helped his friends carry Bast as Tendril was gradually overwhelming the Troika. As Igrath appeared from a jumper and held Tendril back with Viriathus's aid, Mace and the others went for the jumper. With Tendril pushed back, Igrath and Vi joined them and the jumper teleported them to the Troika's headquarters. As the group gathered themselves and prepared first aid, Mace tried to speak with Bobby, who was a part of the squad, but Bobby told him they'd have to catch up later. Mace and Whip followed Lilith and Namah to the infirmary while speaking with Igrath and Nainso. Later that night Mace laid in a bunk bed with his friends close by, then listened in closely to a conversation between Nainso and Tia. As they talked about the records Lilith retrieved from the Archives and about possibly arranging a new expedition to Logos, Mace stared intensely at them. Volume 5 Chapter 13 (To Be Updated...) Power and Abilities Unknown Power: Currently, Mace has yet to awaken his "Power", however it seems that whatever kind of power he has it is enough to have the Nightmare after him. Ravat has shown interest in awakening it as he pushed Mace to try and unlock his power with no success. When Mace was separated from his friends during their journey into the lost archives, he met an ancient spirit who told him to find the Relic of Eresh-Kigal in order to help awaken his power. The spirit described the power as being a "power of the ages" and was considered the ultimate power that only one can have and that he had to unlock it. It is also said that this power is the one thing that can help save the world from falling into darkness.Dreamkeepers Volume 4: Chapter 12 During a Thursday Chat with David, it has been revealed that Mace’s power does exist and will be shown in time. However, the events surrounding it will be grave. As to if this indicates that a character may die or any other information beyond this is fully speculation. Hand-to-hand Combatant: As Mace has no access to his "Power", he mainly relies on various resources in order to effectively fight in melee range. At school he was able to fight evenly with Bast during a scuffle, managing to get a good hit on him and even deflecting a garbage can flung at him. He was also able to hold his own against a Sandman Nightmare and defeat it using what was around him and without the use of his power. Great Resilience: Despite his age and size, Mace has shown incredible endurance and high resilience towards surviving dangerous encounters. He is capable of persisting in taking actions so that he does not die, more so than other kids his age. Trivia *Known to call Lilith’s ryuu-neko “Dumbass” *In an earlier version of volume 1, Mace’s plan sheet featured a side doodle with him and a generic cat girl. This was later edited out because of its possible confusion with Lilith, whom at the time was completely unknown to Mace. *Currently has a crush on Lilith. *In an earlier release of Tendril's Demise, Mace did have a halo above his head while pushing over the pillar. It has since been removed and it has been rumored that his power is no longer extraordinary strength. **In an early concept art of Smiley, Mace was shown to be fighting it using a similar looking power to that of Lilith, Namah and Bast as his hands were glowing and something was shot at the creature. For a while, a freezing ice power was considered for Mace, because it contradicted Bast's heat power. It can be seen in an early print, but the idea was quickly dropped. *Originally designed to have solid black eyes with a white shine. This was changed when Dreamkeepers went from being a television pitch to a comic book. *In the current state of things, Mace’s power remains unknown. He has been called a late bloomer for his still undiscovered power. Indeed, even at the release of Tendril’s Demise, Mace still remained powerless while his companions were capable of full-fledged combat with an early version of a nightmare named Tendril. It should be noted that Mace was capable of summoning enough strength to push over a sizable stone pillar and in the moments there after attempt to prevent its fall for a short period of time. Whether the pillar was structurally unsound to begin with remains unknown. This was thought to have provided a clue as to what his actual power may be, until it was decided by David in 2013 that the 10-page Tendril's Demise sequence was to be cut from the Graphic Novel Saga continuity and deemed uncanon. **Volume 4 hints at what his eventual power may be and once the book is released the name will be covered. Other Appearances Mace has made a small cameo in the webcomic Star Warriors, as one of the many different people who have wished upon the stars for hope, regardless of what world or universe they may happen to be from. His wish represented a need for hearts.Star Warriors: Chapter 0 http://www.starwarriorscomic.com/comic/starwarriors-0-page-2/ Quotes *(to Cuddles) "Joke's on you, ya rabid sock puppet. You have no idea the places I've been." References Navigation Category:Dreamkeepers Category:Protagonists Category:GNS Characters Category:Prelude Characters